


【RPS】【昱佳】Stars

by alexiasin



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin
Summary: 【RPS】【昱佳】StarsCP：蔡程昱 x 马佳ooc有，看昱佳“共享衣柜”有感，《水果糖和千纸鹤》的后续





	【RPS】【昱佳】Stars

蔡程昱买了身衣服，但是因为他最近要经常在各地跑来跑去，所以犹豫了一下还是给马佳打了个报备然后写了马佳的地址。反正他也要路过北京，到时候再去马佳那里取，顺便还能蹭他哥的床。蔡程昱小算盘打的极好，然而当他到了北京，进了马佳的家门之后，却发现事情远没有自己想的那么美好。

 

谁拆快递会做什么心理建设呢？特别是男朋友说了是衣服的包裹，所以当马佳从包裹里掏出那件几乎要闪瞎眼的外套和裤子的时候，他第一个想的就是塞回去然后退货。幸好在那之前他先看到了自己的那件白色短袖，不然他还真以为是人家发错了。  
第二天蔡程昱一进门先是抱着他佳哥亲了又亲，直到果冻开始咬他的裤腿他才又乐呵呵的跑去看自己新买的衣服。虽然包裹是马佳拆的，但是他也没有多看。现在蔡程昱把整套衣服摊开在灯光之下马佳才真正的领悟到这套衣服有多闪……  
“你打算去哪儿穿啊？”马佳看着一脸兴奋的蔡程昱，把快到嘴边的评语硬生生的吞了回去，改口问道。  
“过两天的音乐节啊～”蔡程昱笑着说，一脸理所当然。  
马佳在脑袋里想了想音乐节的灯光，又看了看蔡程昱手里的衣服，不由的有点心疼观众的眼睛。但小孩儿喜欢的紧，马佳也不好说什么，只得先推着人去洗澡，然后把凌乱的客厅收拾干净。

小别胜新婚的干柴烈火对于异地恋的小情侣来说总是少不了的项目，但是自己是怎么被套上这件闪瞎眼的玻璃糖纸外套的，马佳却有些想不起来了。只记得自己一觉醒来迷迷糊糊的就看到压在自己身上，光裸着上半身的蔡程昱，年轻人的嘴一张一合，非要他试试看之前买来的衣服，马佳拗不过他就点头答应了，却不曾想小朋友给他使了诈，最后把那件闪瞎眼的糖果纸外套套在了自己身上。  
“反正当时展示的时候这几件是一套，试哪件不都一样。”蔡程昱说的理直气壮，听的马佳直想踹他。但是蔡程昱却先他一步俯下身来，绵密的亲吻让马佳再也无暇去想其他事情，他的手攀在蔡程昱的肩膀上，主动的也好、被带动着也罢，马佳迎合着自己的恋人，将自己全然放松的交给蔡程昱。

虽然窗外天色已经大亮，但是还拉着窗帘的房间只亮着一盏床头灯，不甚明亮的灯光照耀着两个人。  
蔡程昱向床头伸出手，马佳原本以为他是去拿润滑剂什么的，却不想他把放在床头的那瓶千纸鹤拿了过来。那是录制节目时蔡程昱一个一个叠的，用马佳送给他的糖果的糖果纸，那和蔡程昱新买的外套一样的颜色让马佳怀疑起小朋友买下这件衣服的原因，怕不是就因为看着眼熟吧。  
从学习到最后分外熟练的过程里蔡程昱从没有数过自己叠了多少只千纸鹤，他只记得马佳那宛如无底洞一样随时都能掏出糖果的外套口袋、那一个个带着甜味的亲吻，还有在他叠完最后一个千纸鹤之后说他胖了的高杨。想到这里蔡程昱撇了撇嘴，明明高杨自己也胖了不少。  
蔡程昱拧开瓶盖，所有千纸鹤从玻璃瓶里倾泻而出，有的和那件外套融为一体，有的则落在马佳蜜色的皮肤上，挨着前一晚蔡程昱留下的痕迹。  
灯光落在千纸鹤的翅膀上，映出漂亮的光。闪耀着的千纸鹤，闪耀的马佳，还有他们闪耀着的爱。心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动着，蔡程昱拉过马佳的手按在自己的胸口，年长者温热的手心覆在他心上，那些如雷般的震动仿若也传到了马佳那里。刚开始交往的时候蔡程昱总有些小心翼翼，拥抱的时候他害怕自己的心跳吵到马佳，亲吻的时候隔着一层口罩都能弄个大红脸，但是现在的他再也不会这样了。他那鼓动着的心脏的声响、他那热烈如太阳的爱意，他不再隐藏、不再担忧，因为马佳全都知道，并会好好的放在心上。  
蔡程昱俯下身，他的手抚过马佳的脸，一路向下，落在男人紧致纤细的腰肢上。他在那些千纸鹤的旁边重新留下一个个亲吻，覆盖了几个小时前的那些痕迹。落在各处的千纸鹤时不时的扫过马佳裸露的皮肤，那如羽毛一样似有似无的碰触撩拨着马佳的心脏，他难耐的抓住外套的下摆，却又想到这件外套前一天还穿在蔡程昱的身上。明明早已没有了属于另外一个人的温度，但是却又像是被人拥抱着。蔡程昱明明就在自己眼前，却又像是在身后包裹着自己。马佳好像突然明白了蔡程昱为什么要给自己穿这件外套了，但是他却已经无力阻挡翻涌而来的情欲。他看着眼中满是笑意的蔡程昱，想着这笔账以后再算。

一番云雨之后蔡程昱枕在马佳胸口休息，马佳推了推他的头把人从自己身上掀开，然后又从身边拿起一只已经被压扁了的纸鹤。  
“你说说你，瞎折腾，这都压坏了。”他说着自顾自的开始整理纸鹤歪掉的翅膀，但是却怎么都不得要领。蔡程昱从他手里接过来，熟练的调整了两下，又凑近嘴边吹了口气，刚刚还歪歪扭扭的千纸鹤就又变得胖鼓鼓的了。蔡程昱把小小的折纸放在马佳的嘴唇上，闪光的玻璃纸像是坠在马佳嘴角的星星。蔡程昱再一次凑过去亲他，千纸鹤滚落到一旁，蹭着马佳的手指。朦胧的灯光里情潮伴随着亲吻又一次涌了上来，蔡程昱扣着马佳的手腕，把他压在柔软的床垫里。马佳的笑声从相贴的唇间泄露出来，他挣脱了蔡程昱的桎梏，坏心眼的用手指挠了挠男孩的掌心便重又被握住，十指纠缠，落在一片晶亮的折纸里。

 

当果冻的叫声即将骚扰街坊四邻、当两个人的胃终于开始抗议主人的虐待的时候，蔡程昱和马佳终于慢悠悠的从床上爬了起来。马佳把散落在床上的千纸鹤扔到蔡程昱身上，小孩有些不好意思的一个个整理好，重新塞回到瓶子里。马佳收拾完床铺，把落在地板上的那件糖果纸外套捡了起来，他看着衣服良久，蔡程昱想，马佳怕不是在考虑要把衣服塞进洗衣机还是垃圾桶。好在想到蔡程昱穿着这件衣服的开心样子的时候，马佳还是叹了一口气选择了洗衣机，然而……  
“蔡程昱。”  
“嗯？”  
“你要是敢在咱俩二重唱的时候穿这件，我就打断你的腿。”  
“……”

 

成都音乐节当晚，蔡程昱确实没有穿着这件和马佳一起唱《Grande Amore》，而是很还原节目现场的穿着它和高杨李琦一起唱了《Per Te Ci Sarò》。高扬看着另一边的蔡程昱，想着如果在蔡程昱头顶打一束光，他怕不是能照亮全场。  
而另一边，马佳虽然躲过了蔡程昱，却没想到碰上了仝卓。一身荧光绿的民歌小王子自信满满，在舞台上耀眼夺目，而太过兴奋的结果就是唱错了拍。  
星元和马佳看着兴奋不已却进错了拍的仝卓，心里一阵哀嚎：你穿的这么绿竟然还敢错拍！？  
而在幕后看着监控画面、之前还为了不能和仝卓一起合唱而感到有些遗憾的代玮则拍着胸口偷偷的松了口气。

 

END


End file.
